


The Three He Loved

by Liberte_Egalite_Broadway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Light Angst, Love, Minor Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Lives, Sherlock lives with Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway/pseuds/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sherlock is hiding out at Molly's house, he discovers one of her secrets, leading her to ask him an important question. Neither of them are quite expecting the answers, however. No implied Johnlock, some Sherlock/Molly is implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three He Loved

**Author's Note:**

> There is no Johnlock, as the description said. I guess I'd better mention I don't own anything and so you mustn't sue me. Pretty please with fluff on top. This is post-Reichenbach, so spoilers ensue. :)

When Molly Hooper walked into her apartment to see Sherlock Holmes sitting on her sofa in his bathrobe talking on her cell phone, she could tell today was going to be one of "those" days. "Sherlock," she hissed, setting down her grocery bags. 

Sherlock had the decency to look up. "No, sorry, you can't talk to her. Goodbye." He hung up and tossed the phone at Molly; she just managed to catch it, and he leaned back, pressing his fingertips together. 

"Who was that?" Molly asked, taking off her jacket and hanging it over a chair. 

"Your sister. She wanted money for drink."

Molly froze. "What?"

"She said, 'tell Molly that I know I've asked before, but this is the last time'. It was then apparent that she wanted the money for alcohol, so I told her to leave you alone and not call here again."

"Why would you do that?" Molly asked, anger rising in her cheeks.

"Because you cannot sustain an alcoholic. It's unhealthy for your income to be drained so." 

"That's not for you to decide! And I might point out that you were on drugs before John got you off it." 

"Nothing dangerous. Besides, I never asked John for money." 

"She's my  _sister_ , Sherlock! If I turn her down, this could get worse. I just need to help her until I can get her off it." 

"Why? She's a grown woman, she can look after herself."

"I love her, Sherlock. She's family." 

Sherlock shrugged. 

"If Mycroft asked for money, wouldn't you help him?" Molly winced as soon as the words were out of her mouth, realizing this might not be a very good example. 

"One, I do not love Mycroft, and two, if the day ever comes when brother dear needs money, I shudder to think what will have become of me at that point." 

Molly stared at the man on her couch. "You don't love your own brother? Not at all?"

Sherlock snorted. "No." 

"Isn't there anyone you love?"

She had crossed a line. Sherlock glared at her. "Of course," he snapped. "As a matter of fact there are three." He got up and strode down the hall to the room where he was staying. "I can't stand your mindless chatter any more." The door to her bedroom - the one Sherlock had taken over - slammed shut, leaving Molly alone.

 

Sherlock came out for dinner. Molly was not a bad cook. Not as good as Mrs. Hudson or John, but alright. 

"You don't mind pasta, do you?" Molly asked. Sherlock shook his head, took the plate, and walked to the other side of the table. 

"Thanks," he grunted. 

Molly sat down at her end of the table and started eating in awkward silence. After about five minutes, she said, "Sherlock, about earlier..."

Sherlock looked up.

"I'm sorry that I made you angry," she said. "I was just curious."

"You're too curious. It could get you killed some day, and then I'd have to solve your murder."

Molly almost choked on her pasta. "Wh-what?"

"Curiosity is dangerous in the world we live in. It leads to you ending up in places you shouldn't be, and then you could be hurt." 

"If you're talking about Moriarty, he's dead now," Molly said. "And I doubt he'd kill me anyway." 

"Moriarty is not the only evil person in the world -"

"Can you stop? You're scaring me." 

Sherlock stopped. There were another few moments of silence. Then Molly ventured to ask, "you said you love three people."

"Yes."

"Who?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Why should I tell you, to encourage your endless curiosity?"

"Because I want to know."

"That's the same thing as curiosity." Sherlock looked at her for a while. Then he said, "Mrs. Hudson." 

Molly looked up. "What?"

"Mrs. Hudson. She's one of them."

"One of the people you love?"

"Yes." 

Molly rolled the information around her brain as she took another bite of dinner. "And... who's the second?"

"Can't you guess?"

"Oh. It's John, isn't it."

Sherlock nodded and didn't quite look at her. Molly couldn't help but smile a little - unfortunately, she did this at the same time that he returned his eyes to her face. He glared. 

"What? I love John, but not in the way you're thinking." 

"I'm not thinking anything," Molly assured him.

"Everyone tells me I'm a freak because I have no friends," Sherlock commented. "Then I get one and everyone mocks me for that, too." 

"I'm not mocking you," Molly said. "I promise. I'm really not. So... who's the third person?"

"You."

Molly almost fell off her chair. "Y-Wh-a-I-"

"You heard me. It's you. Now, I'm done with dinner, so I'm off to bed. By the way, I think I left my riding crop in the morgue again, so can you get it for me tomorrow?" The detective took his plate to the sink and went to his room. Molly sat in stunned silence until far past her pasta had gone cold.

 


End file.
